Need
by halloween princess
Summary: Enjolras and Gavroche have developed a nightly routine: they know it's wrong, but they both need it. Light M, oneshot, revolutionary leader/street urchin pairing. Not something I would usually write, but the muse was there.


Enjolras wasn't sure when they'd begun this nightly routine, but it had been going on for at least a month, and tonight was no different. Enjolras would be at his desk, in his study, writing notes and reading books about things Gavroche didn't quite understand, when there would be a soft knock at his door. "Come in" Enjolras says, knowing exactly who it is. Gavroche enters the apartment, looking at the revolutionary with troubled brown eyes. They hold each other's gaze for a minute in complete silence, before Enjolras gives a slight consensual nod to the boy, and turns back to his papers. Gavroche quickly walks over to where he is sitting and moves behind him, wrapping his arms around the rebel's shoulders and kissing the back of his neck, all the while keeping him in a tight embrace. Slowly Gavroche works his way to the left side of his neck, and even furthermore until he is straddling Enjolras' lap, being careful not to bump his right arm; the arm he is using to write his notes, which the revolutionary has not taken his focus off of. Enjolras tilts his head slightly, exposing more of his neck to Gavroche, as he finishes writing down another paragraph. The urchin's breath is pleasantly warm on his skin, but the contact alone is pleasure enough for the moment.

It'll depend on the night, on how much Gavroche needs him that will dictate how far they go. Tonight seems to be one where the boy needs to go past simply kissing his neck, and Enjolras realizes that, even before Gavroche forces their lips together into a desperate kiss. This causes the rebel to stop his work and kiss the boy back, without a second thought in his head. Enjolras' sits in the chair calmly, without making a single motion, as Gavroche starts to run his smaller hands along the student's chest, occasionally pausing to fumble a button on his shirt open. Gavroche is only twelve, Enjolras knows, and this entire prospect was at first incredibly disturbing; as time passed, he realized this was what they both needed – this is what they craved. Gavroche begins to constantly shift his position on Enjolras' lap, to get whatever wonderful friction could be caused by it, and Enjolras starts to gently stroke the urchin's hair, trying to relax his flustered state.

Gavroche tries to calm himself, because he knows that's what Enjolras wants him to do, but the movement of his hips has become more frenzied, and his heart is pounding. Enjolras wraps the boy in his arms, and carefully picks him up and carries him to the bedroom, at the back of the apartment. Gavroche is sweating slightly, and he is almost at a breaking point by the time Enjolras lays him on the bed. When he does, the rebel lies beside him with his shirt off, allowing Gavroche to rub against him and letting the boy's hands wander. He feels Gavroche's grinding against him, stimulating the both of them, but unlike Gavroche, Enjolras knows how to hide the carnal passion. The urchin's hands touch the rebel everywhere they can reach, and they each revel in the feel. When Gavroche is close, he lets out a deep, shaky breath, and looks to Enjolras once more, who nods and kisses the top of his head. It is then that Gavroche comes to his release, clutching the other's shoulders tightly and burying his face into Enjolras' chest, listening faintly as the rebel whispers comforting words into his ear.

When he recovers, he sees Enjolras with a slight sheet of sweat covering his body, and he knows that Enjolras needs to come to his release as well, but he won't; he never does – not in front of Gavroche at least. When they've finished for the evening, no matter what night, no matter how far they've gone, Enjolras always lets Gavroche stay the night, and sleep in his bed: it's not because of what has just happened (or at least, not the entirety), but simply because Gavroche has nowhere else to go. The urchin wipes the sweat from his forehead, and crawls beneath the covers of the bed, watching as Enjolras disappears out of the room, either to help himself to the release he is yearning for, or to finish his notes. At some point during the night, after Gavroche has fallen asleep, Enjolras will return to the dark bedroom and climb into his bed, trying not to wake the boy. They will sleep in an unconscious embrace, and often times when Enjolras awakes in the morning, Gavroche will have gone.

The rebel will see Gavroche later that day, but they'll act as though nothing ever happened: they'll walk to the Café Musain, they'll mock whatever illness Joly has convinced himself he's contracted, they'll plan of revolutions and rebellions and of a better France. At night, Enjolras will go home to his work, taking notes and making plans. He will hear a knock at his door, and he will know exactly who it is.


End file.
